1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors.
2. Problem to be Solved
Electrical connectors are used in industry for a variety of purposes. There are many sizes and types of connectors. Each type of connector is configured for a specific purpose, e.g. instrumentation, communications, computer connections, etc. One widely used electrical connector is referred to as a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface). Another widely used connector is an LFH.TM.-type conductor. There are many other types and brands of electrical connectors that are used in industry today. Such connectors have a plurality of contacts or pins attached to a non-conductive body. Conductors are embedded within the non-conductive body and electrically connect each contact with a corresponding male or female contact located within an exterior frame. Typically, the frame is fabricated from metal or plastic. The frame is configured for attachment to a complementary frame of a mating connector that is attached to cable or device. The mating connector has a plurality of complementary contacts wherein each complementary contact corresponds to a male or female contact of the first connector. The cable to which the aforementioned connectors are attached contain a plurality of conductors or wires that are electrically connected or coupled to the contacts of the connectors.
One conventional method used in an attempt to achieve a proper electrical connection between the conductors and the contacts involves manually applying solder to the contact and conductor. However, solder connections produced in this manner are not always reliable. Specifically, "cold joints" sometimes result after the application of solder. Thus, although upon visually inspection it may appear that there is an electrical connection, in reality there is not. Another problem resulting from manually applying solder is the inadvertent contact between solder and adjacent contacts thereby creating short circuits.
Other problems associated with the manual application of solder result from the introduction of flux. Flux is a material used to promote the joining of metals in soldering. Most types of flux contain corrosive substances such as zinc-chloride. Such substances can result in the corrosion of the conductors and connector contacts that have been joined with solder. Furthermore, the flux may contain contaminants that may alter the resistance or impedance seen by signals being inputted into the other end of the cable to which the electrical connector is attached.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new method and apparatus for producing electrical connections between electrical connector contacts and conductors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new method and apparatus for producing electrical connections between electrical connector contacts and conductors that overcomes the foregoing problems associated with conventional methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new method and apparatus for producing electrical connections between electrical connector contacts and conductors that can be implemented at reasonable costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.